


Hellhound

by themarginalartist



Series: Sweet Dreams for the Devil [18]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themarginalartist/pseuds/themarginalartist
Summary: A short thing about Boris.





	Hellhound

Protect. Must protect. Must escape. Must protect. Protect.

* * *

There is nothing but darkness here.

I have been locked away. Left in a cage of brick and steel. Left bound in chains. There is no escape.

Buried. Forgotten. Alone. Cannot protect. Must protect. Need to protect.

* * *

I have tried to break my chains many times. It is an impossible task. They made sure of it.

They betrayed us. They took our trust and threw it in the trash. Just like us.

Not all of us though.

I hope not all of us.

Protect. Must protect. Must escape. Must protect. Protect.

* * *

They muzzled me. Made sure that I could not scream.

They made sure that no sounds could escape my cell.

They wanted to make sure that what they were doing was still a secret.

Protect. Must protect. Must escape. Must protect. Protect.

* * *

I heard it. Three nights after I was taken. The same night they did this to me.

The wails. The sobs. The cries of my heartbroken friend.

The singing, faint but there. Somewhere far away in the dark.

That night they tied me to my chains.

They had to.

I was going to kill them.

I had to protect. I had to escape.

I can’t escape. I can’t protect.

* * *

I hear him. Every so often. New tears flowing. I cannot help.

I hear her. Every so often. Singing the same song. I cannot help.

I am useless.

I can’t escape. I can’t protect.

* * *

I have lost track of how long I have been down here.

It’s not easy to count the days with no clock or calendar.

I’ve given up putting tally marks in the wall.

What is the point.

I can’t do anything.

But when I can.

I will hurt them like they did her. I will hurt them like they did him. I will hurt them like they did me.

And after all of that hurt.

I will kill them.

I must escape. I must protect. I will escape. I will protect.

* * *

Today I broke my chains.

Today I begin my hunt.

Today I will taste blood.


End file.
